srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:A Wrinkle
|Saga = The Dire (Saga) |Prev = |Next = and/or or End of Saga (see the Tips section for further) |Diff = |Notes = This quest has the option to run it . There is a Fate choice. }} General Information This adventure became available on February 1, 2012. Here's the associated forum thread, http://www.srythforum.com/showthread.php?t=2078 This quest is part of The Dire (Saga) series of adventures. Includes a Hand of Fate choice. This adventure has the option to run it "Normal" or "Scaled". Two new organizations that are opposed to one another are introduced in this adventure. One that Kyvus is part of called and one that the two men, Truskar and Jodd, who approach you are part of called . There are two possible follow up adventures detailed in the Tips section that follows. Location/Route The sprawling maze of tents at Zumryn's Battlegrounds Tips ;IMPORTANT - Your choices in this adventure can affect your subsequent quest opportunities as detailed below. Also this Saga is still being developed and documented so these notes may not include all possibilities until the Saga is complete and all possibilities are tested. Last updated (2/26/2012): If you get the encounter with Kyvus which is only possible if you; agree to help him or ask for another chance in Nine Days Later AND accept his task and actually kill both the guard and the intended victim, Perin Marshfoot in this adventure, you get The First of Three a follow up adventure. Any other choices, including not ACTUALLY killing Marshfoot, will close The First of Three off for you. If you agree to assist The Black Writ you get Bones and Dust a follow up adventure. This is regardless of your other choices in this quest. So it is possible to get both A Wrinkle and Bones and Dust. However, running Bones and Dust before The First of Three can have serious consequences so see the Tips section for Dust and Bones before running it. Therefore as of 2/26/2012 it is also possible to miss out on either follow up adventure if you lock yourself out of meeting Kyvus AND refuse to assist The Black Writ. Although at this time it's possible that a third adventure will be available for characters making these choices. Prerequisites Walkthrough ;For all paths You are approached by some men who want your help against Kyvus and his organization. You have a fate choice as to whether you help them or not. Then, regardless of your fate choice... ;For options 1a, 1b, and 1c in Nine Days Later (continue to help Kyvus or ask him for a second chance) Kyvus approaches you with the next task: deliver a note to and then kill a man in Westmere. You can choose whether to accept or refuse this task, too (not a fate choice). *If you accept, you deliver the note and are attacked by a guard (9+ scaled or 3+ at 245 MR). You have no choice but to kill him (no subdue option), however you can flee after combat begins. If you flee you do not learn the contents of the note and there is text indicating Kyvus will be displeased. If you do not flee the combat, therefore killing the guard, you then have the choice to: **Enter the house to find and kill the target which leads to two more options: ***Counter attack him with the option to subdue. Once combat begins you also have the option to flee. Any choice ends the adventure, or ***Flee immediately which ends the adventure. **Or decide against killing him which ends the adventure. **''If you accept the task and take the note, you later discover it states "The man delivering this note is here to kill you." (You don't discover the note's contents if you flee combat from the guard, but you do if you flee the combat with the target) Also there's text about Kyvus's possible reactions on discovering whether you left the man alive or dead.'' *If you refuse, he leaves and you later see Zumryn in a lively conversation with Truskar and Jodd. ;For all other options in Nine Days Later (refuse Kyvus's task or attack him) *Either fate choice ends the adventure with warnings about Kyvus and you later see Zumryn in a lively conversation with Truskar and Jodd. Rewards *128 XP for completion Category:Normal or Scaled Difficulty